


Gackt

by SubtleNinja



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fictional, Sex Toys, Vampires, a girl can dream, this shit would never happen to me in a million years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: “Bend over baby”, he cooed.





	Gackt

I walked into my bedroom to change clothes. Before I could take off my jeans, I hear my bedroom door shut and lock. I dare not turn around. I knew who it was. 

“Bend over baby”, he cooed.

He let my jeans and panties drop to the floor. He knelt down and kissed my bare right butt cheek then my left butt cheek, stood and inserted himself into me. He also took the vibrating bullet from my nightstand and placed it on my clit. When he quickened his pace when he turned the bullet vibration higher.

“That’s it baby, you feel so good.”

I began to cuss into the mattress. I felt him slap my bare bottom and I cussed again. 

“I love to see your ass jiggle.” He slapped me again. 

The smell of sex filled the room. He enjoyed working me up but I knew the outcome was worth the teasing. 

“Put your knees on the bed and keep your ass raised.” I did as instructed. I knew not to speak when he was like this, just do as I’m told. His teasing was relentless. He knew when I was about to release then he’d stop the bullet and this thrusts. 

“I want to see your face when you cum, my love.” He moved from behind me, removed his clothes and lay on the bed directly beneath me. He didn’t want me to move from the position I was in. I marveled at his gloriousness. He was well endowed and knew exactly what movements would make us both rise to the climax together.

Once he was in position beneath me, he guided himself back inside me. 

“Now, let’s finish what we started.”

He placed the bullet back on my clit and he again controlled the pace. He placed his hands on my ample breasts and stroked my nipples. They were painfully hard. I whimpered when he bit my left nipple. It wasn’t painful in the bad sense. My body was on sensory overload. He ran his tongue over the nipple he bit. He then repeated the process to the right nipple. He reached over to turn the controller to a slightly higher level. Our bodies were moving in tune with each other. His thrusts were becoming more powerful. 

He cussed in Japanese. I knew what that meant. I bent down and kissed his mouth. He claimed my mouth and then moved to my neck.  
He whispered in my ear, “It’s time my love.” I released then he bit my neck. 

“Fuck! Oh my god! Fuck!” I cried out. I held his head against my neck. The bullet was still going and he thrust deeper into me as he wrapped his arms around by waist.

A few moments later he released. He lapped up the blood that was flowing from the bite mark. He again cussed in Japanese as he filled me with his essence. The powerful smell of sex and blood filled the room. We were both drunk with pleasure.

When we came down from our high, he took the towel that was next to my nightstand and cleaned me up. He licked my neck wound and made his bite marks disappear.

“Take a shower and come downstairs so we can entertain our guests.”

“What about you, aren’t you going to shower?” I asked

“No, my love, I want to keep your scent on me.” With that, he turned from me, re-dressed, kissed my lips and as he began to exit our bedroom he said, “I love you my dear.”

“I love you too, Gackt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some intense feelz for Gackt!  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
